


The Brand of the Dragon

by JadeAbarai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dwarves Being Assholes, Gen, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, Legolas - Freeform, Parent Thranduil, Torture, bard the bowman - Freeform, elves being awesome, headcannon, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai
Summary: First time writer so I would love any and all help:Takes place when the dwarves get captured, Kili and Tauriel fall in love, Thorin discovers Thranduil has a son and tries to use that against the elven king, Bilbo and Legolas become fast friends, Thranduil helps Bard become a leader, and lots of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

My take on Mirkwood-----------------------  
Greenwood, beloved forest of the Sindarin Elves, full of woodland life and wonder, ruled by Thranduil son of Oropher. Since the Battle of Dagorlad it has thrived and blossomed under Thranduil’s rule. Even though it has been said the Elves of the Greenwood are not the wisest of there kind, they are the most deadly.  
The wood elves can hear the whispers in the trees  
And here are some translations  
dilthen las=Little leaf  
Gúl= Magic!  
Melil (name)= Rose  
ion nîn= My son  
Hîr vuin= My Lord  
Now on to the story---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas jumped from branch to branch quickly scanning the forest floor for dangers, behind followed Tauriel and two of Legolas’s guard. They had been on a long hunt and were now returning to the halls of his father. Legolas stopped and signaled for his company to do the same, below them was a pack of spiders moving quickly to the ground were 13 dwarves stood forming a circle ready to defend themselves.  
“What are dwarves doing so deep in the forest?” whispered Tauriel looking down at the scene.  
“They are trespassers,” Legolas turned and gave a quick signal. “Bring them to my father alive.”  
Quickly and silently the elves moved toward the battle.

Down on the ground was an entirely different scenario. The dwarves moved frantically to defend themselves against the over-sized spiders that leaped down from treetops.  
“Kili! Behind you!” yelled Fili as he threw a dagger into the face of a particularity nasty looking spider.  
Kili flug around and gave it another slash before it hit the ground. Before Kili could turn back around he was face first in the dirt. A spider stood above him and went to bite the young dwarf.  
“Kili!” shouted Fili, Thorin turned to see the youngest ones of his company struggling against their enemies.  
He saw a flash of gold and green land next to him and quickly dispatch two of the creatures before running over and stabbing a third with his daggers. Two more elves landed next to the golden haired elf and release their arrows into four more beasts. Only two more spiders remained.  
Kili struggled to hold off the spiders jaws from clamping down on him, he heard Fili’s shout and looked over to wear his brother was. And then as quick as an arrow an elven maiden stood over him and the spider was dead. Her hair was the deepest red he had ever seen, he could have lost himself in her emerald eyes for an eon if it wasn’t for the fact she was holding a dagger to his throat made him a little self consciousness.  
“Get up Dwarf.” she said sternly.  
Kili smiled. “Perhaps you could help me up.”  
She raised her eyebrow.“No.” 

Bilbo looked down from the branch he was hiding on to see the dwarves surrounded by elves who were surrounded by the carcasses of dead spiders.  
Well, shoot. Thought Bilbo. Now what are we going to do now. The branch shifted beneath him, he tensed. Weird, this branch is more then thick enough. He looked up to see himself moving ever so slightly closer to the center of the clearing the company of elves and dwarves were. He panicked, trees in Hobbiton didn’t move maybe the trees here were different. Then there was a whisper in the leaves, he could barely make out what was being said.  
.....Careful dilthen las............  
Okay now he was losing it. He was sure Gandalf said that the forest would play tricks on us but he didn’t mention moving tree and whispering winds. Unfortunately, he was moving a little too close to the action, he swiftly pulled out his ring and slipped it on. As soon as he did the tree branch shook as if in surprise.  
Gúl!!!!..........  
Bilbo slipped into the ground as quietly as he could. He inched his way closer to the two groups, he heard the elves talking to themselves. He couldn’t make out much but they seemed to be discussing where to go next.  
“We need to return to the halls, Legolas.” A dark haired elf said to the tall golden one.  
“We still have not seen any sign of the orc pack that was seen by the borders.” answered Legolas  
The red haired one spoke up,“We also have been traveling through the woods for two weeks, coming across nothing but the wretched spiders.” she pushed Kili into the circle with the other dwarves.  
Legolas sighed. “Fine. It is almost the Mereth-nuin-Giliath anyway, I wish to be present for the celebrations. Let us move quickly then.”  
The troop started there way through the woods, Blibo followed along stepping quietly taking care to make sure not to make too much noise.

Legolas and Tauriel lead the pack through the woods keeping an eye out for any dangers that may be present. They were not far from the halls and it was clear that Legolas wanted to get there as soon as possible. Tauriel turned towards her captain.  
“You seem to be in a rush my lord, strange for someone wanting to hunt orcs until the end of the age.” She teased, tossing him a half smile.  
“Melil is to join me this time.” Legolas grinned. He seemed to be in high spirits now that they were heading to there home.  
Tauriel felt a knot forming in her stomach at the mention of Melil. Even though she knew that Legolas would never feel the same way about her as she did for him, it was hard seeing him with the maiden from Lothlórien. She wasn’t even sure why Thranduil approved of the pairing, Melil was a just a handmaiden not even of Sindarin blood. But ever since the Lady of the Wood visited them those two have been almost inseparable and Thranduil was thrilled at the prospect.  
“I did not realize she was visiting.” she said.  
“We received word three days before the hunt.” he replied. Legolas turned to see the two dark haired dwarves staring at them. The older of the two seemed like he was trying to stab him with his gaze. The younger one was grinning like a child towards Tauriel. What a strange company of dwarves he thought and continued towards their destination. 

Thorin glared at the blonde elf, he would recognize those piercing blue eyes anywhere but the face wasn’t the right. He didn’t think that Thranduil had children, any time that he was visited Erebor he was only with his guards never and wife never any children. Of course this wouldn’t be a surprise, he didn’t think the elf king was the trusting type. He looked over to Kili who was trying to undress the she-elf with his eyes, that boy always did have a soft spot for taller women. He nudged Kili with his elbow and shot him a incredulous look. Kili’s face turned a deep red and he instantly look everywhere but ahead of him. Thorin chuckled, today had been an interesting day, chased by orcs, lost in the woods, and attacked by spiders.  
Wait! Where is Bilbo? Thorin had a moment of panic the hobbit had not been in the battle, was he dead? Was he hiding? If Bilbo was hiding he would be able to help get us get out of the situation they had gotten themselves into.  
The elves made it back to the main road in short time and from there they quickly made it the great halls of Mirkwood. 

Legolas passed through the gates and was welcomed to a familiar sight of home, the main halls were built upon the great trees of old, here the forest still flourished and the trees still sang with the songs of the Eldar. This was the last place in Greenwood that had not been tainted with the darkness that spread from Dol Guldur, he and his father have sworn to keep this forest safe yet that evil was strong, growing, and getting bolder.  
Around him moved elves and men preparing for the festivities coming in the nights ahead. It was not unusual for men to visit Thranduil, they hailed from Laketown and trade had always been good between the two races. He led the dwarves down into the dungeons with the help of the guards they each were place in their cells.  
“Who is the leader of your group?” He asked them.  
The dwarves looked and the older dark haired one. Thorin glared at the elf.  
“Who needs to know?” He snarled.  
Legolas cocked his head to the side. “You were found trespassing in my fathers kingdom, you must answer to him.”  
Thorins eyes widened, so the elf scum did have a son, he thought. Legolas pulled Thorin out of his cell.  
“Walk.” Legolas ordered, pushing the dwarf ahead on him. Such a strange dwarf Legolas thought as he led him up to the throne room.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter then the last on, life has happened and I will try to keep the rest of them around this size.

Man ceril?= What are you doing?  
Násë sí= He is here.  
Imrid amrâd ursul=Die a death of flames  
Skorā= watch out

Thorin walked up the stairs to meet the king that betrayed him long ago, oh he wished he had a dagger he would have loved to slit the elflings throat in front of his father and watch the horror on the kings face as his son choked on his own blood.  
He got to the top of what he assumed to be the throne room. Standing before him wearing a crown of autumn branches was Thranduil. The king turned to his son.  
“Legolas, ion nîn, you have returned,” he smiled and looked to Thorin. “And with a dwarf no less, I did not realize that orcs had such disguises.”  
“Alas, Hîr vuin, we saw no sign of the orcs, just spiders and a company of 13 dwarves.” Legolas answered bowing his head.  
The young elf went to go stand next to his father and handed him the map and key that was taken during their capture. Thorins face hardened. He was not going to enjoy the next few minutes.

Blibo wandered around the elven hall he found himself in, he had followed the dwarves to here and watched them get put in there cells. He needed to find a way out but this place was a maze full of twists and turns leading up to the tree tops and all the way down to the ground. Right now he was in a elaborate hall with two chambers on each side, he needed a place to rest, wearing this magic ring was starting to take its toll on him. He walked into the nearest chamber and slipped off the ring once he checked that it was empty.  
He looked around the room, it was decorated with every sort of tree imaginable, they stood in the room and their branches made the ceiling. The room was very open and had a balcony, near the balcony was a bed, though the bed looked more like a nest. Branches had sprung out of the wall and had taken over the bed frame and leaves had grown everywhere. He wandered around the room, looking here and there, who ever room this was they really liked the outdoors and weapons he thought.  
….…………..Man ceril?

Bilbo straightened up, where was that whispering coming from? He had heard it when he was in the forest, it sounded like laughter on the wind.  
“Hello.” He whispered, leaning forward and listening carefully. He sat there is silence straining to hear if anyone responded. Nothing. He sighed, oh well, he needed a quick rest before he continued his search for a way out. A few minutes later he was nodding off peacefully. 

Legolas walked into his room and promptly collapsed onto his bed, he was exhausted now that he was finally home. The dwarf that they questioned was bitter, even though his father offered him help Thorin was more then happy to tell the king to Imrid amrâd ursul. In the end his father placed them in the dungeons. Legolas didn’t understand why the dwarf was so adamant about getting to the mountain there was a sleeping dragon that no one wanted to see awaken. What where they going to do once they got there? Dragon hide was impenetrable, no man or dwarf had ever fought a dragon and survive. He heard stories of Doriath and how the White Dragon battled with his people long ago, the dragon was only defeated after death toll had been paid.  
.………skorā….

Legolas shot up in his bed, his eyes dashed around the room. From behind one of the tree growing in the room he saw a jacket peaking out, his hand found the dagger that he kept under his pillows. Something was wrong, the trees spoke of an intruder before when the dwarves were captured, now he was getting the same feeling again. He quickly crept to the figure and to his surprise he heard a snore, whatever was in his room decided that it would be a perfect time for a nap.  
He studied the intruder, before him was a curly haired child? Not a child, its face showed signs of aging but the height was that of a young one. Legolas nudged the sleeping intruder, he didn’t want to scare the little one too much. Its eyes shot open and it backed away slightly.  
“ Who and what are you?” Legolas asked.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! Sorry about the delay but with summer coming up I should have more time for writing!

Tauriel stood guard at the entrance of the kings dungeons, the guards had just returned Thorin to his cell, she had refused to be relieved so that she may join in the nights festivities. She didn’t feel like partaking in another years festival in the same forest under the same trees. She sighed.  
“What is wrong?” Kili looked at her softly. Luckily for him his cell was right near the door next to Tauriel.  
She gave him a sidelong glance. “It is none of your concern,” she paused, she didn’t want to seem to off-putting. “I am tired, that is all.”  
“I didn’t think elves tired.”  
“We don’t tire easily.” She turned to face him. “I am tired of these woods, I want to see the world.”  
Kili smiled. “You should go and see the world then! There is everything from underground cities to men that can change to bears.” His entire face lit up in excitement.  
Tauriel couldn’t help but laugh. “The king only cares about his borders, the only ones allowed travel are the traders.”   
Kili leaned back and tossed a stone back and forth in his hands. “ I know that feeling. But now me and my brother will be able to see the home of our forefathers,” his smile faded. “Well we were. Durin’s day is coming soon and we are stuck here.”  
Tauriel sat down and sighed. “I guess we are both stuck here.” Music started to filter down into the dungeon and Galion appeared at the entrance.   
“The King wishes to see you, Tauriel.” Galion said, he was Thranduil’s steward and long time friend. She sighed and stood up, she really wasn’t looking forward to speaking to the king. Last time they spoke she had led a small group of the finest warriors she had under her command to Dul Guldur without permission in an attempt to destroy the spiders where they spawned. She had vastly underestimated what was in that place and her group was wiped out, she barely made it out herself and when she had returned she was met with the wrath of Legolas and Thranduil. She lost her rank as Captain of the Elven Guard and she was reduced to a guard of the woods, and ever since that she could feel the harsh gazes of the other on her.   
She left the dungeons and headed towards the royal quarters.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Scatha is a dragon mentioned in Tolkiens work that was killed by Fram of the Éothéod, seeing as this is a fanfic for fun I am using the dragon differently and will be having some weird fun with the concept of dragon souls in the universe.

Blibo sat across from Thranduil and Legolas sipping nervously from his glass of wine. He was absolutely terrified of these elves, they were nothing like Elrond which gave off a air of peace and safety. No, these two were deadly, never did they seem to preoccupied or distracted, they were poised for battle and ever watchful. And of course he would fall asleep in the quarters of the Prince of Mirkwoood, he was lucky that the younger didn’t just slit his throat while he slept.  
“You have traveled far half-ling, but I am still uncertain on how you managed to get into my halls with out any guards noticing.” stated Thranduil pouring himself another glass of the wine.  
“My people are light footed,” Blibo gulped down his wine. “and I was know as the sneakiest in my family.”  
“You come from a family of sneaks?” Legolas questioned bemusedly as he tossed a piece of fruit into his mouth.  
Blibo almost spat out his wine, he knew exactly what the young elf was insinuating, he wanted to knew if he was with the dwarves. “Oh no! My family is very respectable!!! In fact I am traveling to see them up in -”  
The doors swung opened and Tauriel walked in, her gaze was harsh as she looked at Blibo quickly drinking his wine looking very uncomfortable.  
“You called for me my lord.”  
“You are to take our guest to his quarters and help him settle in,” Legolas shot his father a questioning glace. “Show him around our home, make him feel comfortable and give him any supplies he needs for his journey home.”  
Tauriels’ face flushed. “ Isn’t that a job for the servants?”  
“And now it is a job for you,” the king said sternly. “Master Blibo, I do hope you enjoy your rest here and rejoin us later in the evening.” Thranduil gave Bilbo a slight bow of the head.  
“No no my Lord! Thank you!” Blibo hurriedly gathered himself and followed the slightly embarrassed she-elf out into the halls. As soon as there guest left the room Legolas question his father.  
“We were not done, he could be dangerous to us.”  
His father let out an little laugh. “Ah, ion nîn, I know of his kind. They don’t harm even a fly if it lands on there food, they prefer parties and good drink then battle, and if he does try to harm anything or anyone Tauriel will be with him.”  
Legolas sighed, it was a wonder anyone hadn’t attacked there home, Thranduil was forever letting the men of Laketown in and out for trade and merriment and scouts where reporting of orcs growing ever closer to the borders and now the capture of the dwarves heading to that damned mountain. He was going to need to strengthen the guards at the city which means less scouts to keep the spiders under control.  
“Do not worry, dilthen las.” Thranduil smiled. “Go enjoy the night with Melil and enjoy the festival. Galion will handle the guards for the evening and Tauriel will watch the halfling.”  
Legolas visibly perked up at Melils name, Thranduil rolled his eyes playfully.” Go quickly, Legolas before you die of a broken heart.” Legolas looked at his father exasperated, yet still gave him a small hug. “As you wish.” He mocked, and quickly jogged out the door.  
As soon as Legolas left the room Thranduil let out a sigh and threw himself lavishly onto his seat. Closing his eyes he savored the last of his wine and listened to the music that quietly filled his halls, such a unusual mix of tradition elvish songs and melodies with the voices of the Laketown men cheerily making up the words as they went. He did love this time of the year during the Mereth-nuin-Giliath the stars shown the brightest in the sky and the nights were long and warm, his eyes wandered down the edges of his room to his desk where a large opal stone the size of a mans head sat in its velvet lined chest. Thranduil crossed the room and inspected the stone.  
“Scatha,” He called quietly touching the stone. “ You haven’t made a peep in days, did you die of boredom?” The stone glimmered faintly and inside a stark white eye appeared. It looked at Thranduil and sneered, through the elves mind he could hear the dragons low rumble as it spoke.  
_You come to mock me elf, yet I can smell dwarves in your halls._ The dragon let our a low rumble which Thranduil took as a laugh. _Why not free me so that I may take care of your problem?._ The kings smiled and shook his head.  
“Maybe soon Scatha, but for now I thought you might like some information on those dwarves.” He could feel the dragon moving inside his mind looking gingerly for the information that Thranduil spoke of.  
_Why would I need information on dwarves?_ _You forced me into this prison and will not release me_. Scathas form was becoming clearer in Thranduil’s mind. The old dragon was an enormous Long-Worm, his scales were so clear they could almost be translucent, Thranduil could see the long scar that ran from the creatures shoulder to it belly, and its back still had the elvish arrows that pierced its back from that day long ago.  
“Because they are heading to the Lonely Mountain.” He said matter-of-factly. Now he got the dragons attention, if there was anything Scathas hated it was the fact that Smaug was still alive and currently sleeping on a pile of dwarfen gold. Gold that no thief could resist, gold that would turn any man, elf, dwarf, or orc mad with greed.  
_Those little rats mean to steal my treasure!_ The dragon spat in rage. _I drew blood long ago! I did battle over that mountain first, It is mine I say MINE!!!_ Scathas was in a rage, screaming and pounding inside of Thranduil’s mind, he winced as the dragons displeasure greatened.  
“At ease Worm. They are in my dungeon.” He said hurriedly. He needed to calm Scathas down, the dragon might be locked away in the stone but it was still powerful.  
Scathas started to settle down but the rage was still strong. _You will not let them leave this pathetic forest alive_.  
“I don’t plan on having a dragon burning all of the north anytime soon. Dragonfire is something I do not wish to feel again.” His hand traveled up to his face where the scar lay hidden under his elven magic. Scathas rumbled again, _Poor King of the Woodland Elves, such a little prince still after all these years and all those wars_. Thranduil’s gaze darkened towards the dragon.  
“Yet this little prince bested you.” A quick snarl and a sharp pain in his mind and the dragon was gone. Thranduil’s shoulders slumped communicating with the dragon was getting more and more difficult and taking more power from him. He needed to get rid of the thing once and for all without destroying half of middle earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Blibo’s new guard was not one for small talk, nor did she slow down to allow him even an attempt to keep up with her as she led him down long and winding hallways to the guest quarters. By the time they arrived at his room he felt as though he sprinted a mile up a hill, then she had rudely slammed the door behind him telling him a servant would be with him soon. Luckily, he didn’t need to speed though the warm bath that was ready for him once he found it. Once bathed and dressed a slender fair headed she-elf came bringing him a small feast full of sweet breads, fruit of every kind, and savory meats and fish. He tried to glean some information off the young girl of his friends but she either was feigning ignorance or truly didn’t know anything of any worth. He finished his meal and told the servant that he wished to sleep a bit before seeing the festivities, when she left he slipped on his magic ring and went to go find his company.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Melil slipped into her simple lavender gown, her raven hair fell down her back like spilled ink. Tiny jewels had been braided into her hair making her look like the stars had fallen onto her. The dress had been a gift from her betrothed and though it was simple in design the details were extravagant. The fabric flowed like a river over her and the same gems in her hair had been sew into the dress, There was a sharp knock, she jumped a little in surprise and gave herself a once over before she tried to answer. Of course before she could even cross the room Legolas was through the door still dressed in his armor and looking exhausted. She embraced him no the less and gave him a passionate welcoming kiss.  
“Mell, how I have missed you! It seems like a lifetime since I have held you.” Legolas grinned and spun her around. Her laughter rang out with a clear innocence.  
“I have missed you too my prince! The Lady of the Wood sends her blessings to you and your father as well as some gifts.” Melil ran to her chest and pulled out two long sword sheathed and wrapped in silver. “ For you and the King.” she gave him a mocked curtsy and handed him his gift.  
Legolas unwrapped the sword and drew it, the blade shone bright in the room like a moon. The light caught the engravings of tress and vines that crawled down the edge of the blade, the guard was like a branch, and the grip was wrapped in soft leather. Legolas face beamed.   
“Such a gift! I will not be able to repay the Fair Lady.”  
“ I do not thinks she expects you too.” she softly kissed his forehead. “ Rest Legolas, I shan’t want you to sleep during the merriment tonight.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tauriel had told a servant girl to watch over the halfling, she wasn’t about to be insulted and humiliated again by that stuck up king. She had made her way back down to the dungeons and relived Galion of his post.  
Kili was eager to speak with her once she had returned, and though she wouldn’t show it on the outside, inside she was glad to have this company.   
“Where did you go?”  
“The King wanted me to look after a halfling like I was some kind of servant.” She leaned against the wall across from him shoulders slumped. She looked up to see Kili face in complete shock.  
“What?” She was confused now.  
“N-Nothing just nothing…”   
“You hiding something,” she moved closer to the cell. “What is it? And don’t make me ask again.”  
“I was just shocked thats all!!” Kili was hiding something she could see it but she wasn’t going to get it out of him trying to scare him. She went back to leaning against the wall   
“Fine, I guess I will just go back to following the halfling around.” She turned to leave.  
“Wait! Please just promise me something.”  
She turned around. “Yes?”  
“Just don’t kill him.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dôl lost lîn- your head is empty

Thorin sat seething in his cell muttering every dwarfen curse he knew and some he made up. He needed to get out of this place and soon, every second he wasted rotting in here was a second he was off the road heading toward home. Home….It seemed so far away, those grand halls of his forefathers, if he closed his eyes he could see his grandfather sitting on the throne. Riches had been brought from all over Middle-Earth even from this wooded kingdom, Thranduil, the deadly king of Greenwood, has bowed before the Dwarves. He chuckled to himself softly, he would make the elves bow again.  
“Psst.”  
Thorin sat up straighter. He could have swore he just heard a familiar voice.  
“Thorin, listen I might have found a way out,”  
He looked around, he definitely heard Bilbo, but didn’t see the hobbit. “What! Where are you!”  
“Just listen, sit tight for a few more hours I need to find the keys.”  
Thorin stood up “Listen Blibo, whatever you do you need to get the key and map back from the king. His bastard son took it from me when we were captured.”  
“Are you joking!!”   
“Blibo you are our only chance on getting out of here and getting to that mountian before Durin’s Day.” Thorin took a deep breath.” Please Bilbo….”  
Silence filled the air, He better get that map….

 

Tauriel raced back up to the room that she had left the halfling in. She burst through the door to see the hobbit sitting on his bed reading a book. In a few quick strides she had picked him up by his shirt holding him a few feet off the ground. She had a million questions running through her head, but of course the first thing that she said was vaguely threatening.   
“Dôl lost lîn, little hairless dwarf, how did you get into our halls?” she demanded.  
Bilbo was wide-eyed and pulling at her hand.  
“W-What ever are you talking about? He stammered not making eye contact.  
“Kili told me everything.” Her grip loosened and she lowered him. “I am the only one that knows….”  
The hobbit looked confused.  
“What do you mean?” Bilbo rubbed his neck, his hand traveled to his pocket where that golden magic ring slept.  
Her face flushed, what on earth was she doing? If anyone found out about this it would be considered treason and it would take a miracle for her not to be killed. But this could be her excuse to leave these woods for good.   
“What if I help you get you map and key?”   
Blibo look at her suspiciously, he knew he couldn’t trust her but he had no idea where he would even start looking it. Then again he did have that ring, and if she tried to kill or betray him he could just disappear.   
“Ok, but if you try anything funny I- I will defend myself and my friends.”  
“Agreed.” she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The courtyard was filled with merriment and music as Thranduil entered with his son. Thranduil entered first standing tall nodding his head to those who bowed, his golden hair was brushed back and upon his head say a sliver horned crown with green vines worked through and his red robes hung loosely around his shoulders showing his sliver garments that glimmered in the moonlight. Legolas stood closely by his fathers side still armed and still in armor, though this was a more decorated kind of armor. His hair was braided back away from his eyes and a crown sat apon his head, though not as ornate as his fathers. Legolas’s presence once he entered the room was instantly known. He stood a few inches shorter then this father but he was fierce known to both the men and elves as a deadly foe.

Once then entered the courtyard they were pulled into the festivities. Drinks were poured and food was had, Legolas’s eyes kept scanning the room for Melil, he hadn’t seen her yet. Thranduil laughed to himself as he watched his son looking everywhere for his beloved, he pulled Galion off to the side and asked him to call for Melil if she was ready to join.  
Galion sighed “ I am surprised the little leaf didn’t march her down here himself.”  
“He is a shy boy at heart.” Thranduil beamed. “Now off before I cause a scene.” And he filled his glass again.  
But before Galion could leave, Melil entered with her handmaidens, she gleamed like a star and moved as softly as a night breeze towards Thranduil.  
When she reached him she bowed her head “ The Lady sends a gift.” She presented Thranduil with the second sword.   
Thranduil drew the blade and admired the craftsmen-ship. It was long and slender, gently curving up to the heavens, on the blade where trees and moons expertly carved into the handle.  
“The Lady has outdone herself as usual.”  
“I am glad you approve m’lord.” she bowed on last time and made her way to Legolas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Tauriel raced down the hall to the kings quarters, the halls were empty and soft music floated in from the occasional open window. Thranduils room was right ahead.   
“Good no guards.” she whispered to herself, she went up to the door and pushed it open. Thranduil’s room was a mess of papers, wine, weapons, drapery, leaves, and the occasional gemstone. She stepped carefully over the objects on the floor and made her way to his desk.  
On the desk sat the key and map tied together with a small string, She took a deep breathe and grabbed both slipping them into her jerkin. She looked around one last time and her gaze fell upon the large opal sitting in the moonlight. For a moment she thought she could something moving in there. She shook her head and quickly moved out of the room, careful not to move anything.  
Scatha watched her as she left the room.  
Traitor in your woods, little King.  
Tauriel sprinted down the hall as fast as she could towards the dungeons. Her mind raced with a thousand scenario of how this was going to come back and bite her worse then a hungry warg. Deep breathe, Tauriel all will turn out fine. She told herself as she rounded the corner to wear the dwarves sat. There wasn’t alot of time before the King or Galion noticed that the map and key were missing.  
“Pssssst” she wispered to Kili. “I have your map and key but I must find the keys to the dungeon cell.”  
“Don’t worry about it!” he motioned for her to keep her voice down. “ Bilbo is getting them now.” Kili smiled at her.  
Her face flushed and she backed away slightly from him. Looking down hall she saw Bilbo coming up with the keys, stopping to unlock the doors as he made his way up to them.  
“We have to move fast!!!” he huffed “I heard a horn!!!”  
Tauriel look shocked, she hadn’t heard anything on her way down here, she chided herself she had been too lost in thought. She needed to focus.   
“We need a way out, she-elf.” Thorin walked up to her. His gaze didn’t seem as angry as it was when he had just seen Thranduil.   
She gathered herself, something about these people made her feel free. “The cellars!”


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas and ten guards moved down the halls towards the northern gates, Orcs had been spotted. He drew his sword and motioned for his guards to break out of formation and move wide over the gate that sat on the river that flowed through their home. Something was nagging him, it was too quiet. Orcs were not stealthy creatures, their breath fell heavy, armor was clunky, they spoke in a foul tongue, he could write a list for years. But out here is was so quiet that he couldn’t even hear the crickets jumping to new perches.  
A creaky groan sounded from underneath him, he looked down surprised. What on caun? He had just ordered all the gates to be closed, who was the gwef that was opening the cellars. Before he could see who opened the chamber Tauriel raced past him towards the small bridge ahead.  
“Tauriel! Ha--”  
Before he could finish his command the sky was filled with orc arrows and Tauriel was pulling the lever opening the small gate under the bridge. Like lightning the Mirkwood Guard jumped into battle. Legolas raced over to where Tauriel was struggling with the lever he was a whirlwind of knifes and arrows. Orcs were swarming the northern wall and there seemed to be no end to them, Legolas cut down two and three more took their place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what Tauriel was trying to get through the river gate… the dwarves!!  
With one final tug the lever gave way and Tauriel drew her bow quickly shooting two orcs that were heading towards her perch. She heard a shout of joy from Kili as the company passed under to freedom.  
Her joy was was short lived however because Legolas was making his way towards her, she was almost dumbstruck by what she had done but steeled herself. She was done with this place, done with Thranduil and his insistence on keeping to his borders, done with Legolas and his obsession with his woods, done with the judging gazes she received from her kind, done with it all. She drew her blades and with a quick bounce she was up and over the wall.  
Another horn blast, more elves came to the wall giving chase to the orcs as they followed the company of dwarves down the river. Legolas was quickly moving through enemies trying to keep up with Tauriel. Every arrow she shot was to protect the prisoners not her home, he didn’t understand why she had betrayed them again. But this time she would not get the mercy of his father.  
They neared the largest waterfall leading away from the Mirkwood hall and the orcs where all but spent at lest half the dwarves were already making their way to the river bank. Legolas jumped and slid down the bank notching an arrow at her back, but before he could get the shot off an axe came flying towards his hands and shattered the bow.  
Tauriel whipped around and sent a sharp kick towards his chest before one of her throwing knifes at his legs. Legolas rolled and lashed out with his sword barely missing her neck and cutting some of her hair in the process. As she and the elven prince clashed the dwarves gathered themselves on the river bank.  
“Go!!” shouted Thorin, he was furious, he missed the prince by less then a foot.  
“We can’t leave without her!” Bilbo glared at him. “She saved our hides back there.”  
Thorin took one look at the company and could tell this was one conversation he wasn’t going to win. “Fine. Bilbo your dagger.”  
Bilbo tossed it to Thorin reluctantly, he really hoped he wasn’t going to kill the blonde elf…


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin made his way over the two battling elves, it didn’t seem like his red haired savior was holding well against Thranduil’s son. The boy was a flash of gold everywhere and had her on the defensive. Before Thorin think the prince had her pinned to her stomach with a his blade to her throat and was shouting at her in some odd dialect of elvish.  
Thorin had to give it to her she was a stubborn maidan. He did want to savor this moment though it didn’t seem he was going to have the time too. He rushed at Legolas.

Before she had a chance to register what just happened, her face was wet with blood. Legolas let out a pained cry and tried to tear himself away from the dwarf that was latched on to his back with a dagger. His shoulder screamed in pain as Sting pierced though his armor and into his chest. Instinctively she kicked out from under him apparently knocking Thorin off of the prince as Legolas lurched forward.  
Tauriel was shocked, never in her long life did she think that anything like this was going to happen. Thorin pulled the dagger out of his shoulder, twisting it as he did.  
“She-elf we need to move,” he saw the look on her face. “NOW!” his voice roared.   
Her eyes locked with his and for a moment they looked sad, but were replaced with a sternness. “If we follow the river we can get to Laketown by first light.”  
She and Thorin made their way to the company.

 

Legolas struggled to his knees, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open, he needed to move. He attempted to stand but promptly fell back to the ground. His vision was getting blurry and the sounds of the waterfall seemed so far away. Before he knew it he floated up...his mind raced he shouldn’t be floating up. So he did what any elf would do and flung his good arm at the air, punching someone in the face.  
“Hold him still!” said one voice.  
“Just get him on the horse.” said another.  
“I would be able to if you would grab him! If he doesn’t make it to the King what do you think is going to happen.”  
He felt a small tug and he was leaning forward on a blurry mass of green and brown. He attempted to tell the person that they needed to follow the dwarves but all that came out was a bloody cough and the world went black once again.

He woke to the sound of his father shouting, he was so thirsty and his body was sore. He rolled on to his side propping himself up on his good arm and let out a groan. Thranduil whipped around and was across the room in two swift steps.  
“Ada.” he mumbled trying to sit up. Thranduil pushed Legolas back gently.  
“ Rest, dilthen las. Your shoulder has not fully mended.” Thranduil gently lifted up the wrappings on his shoulder, checking the wound. His son was healing fast but not nearly as fast as Thranduil wanted it, his anger boiled up again, he was going to kill every dwarf he could and make them pay.   
Galion placed his hand on the kings shoulder, “He will be fine Nin hir.” Thranduil was like a brother to Galion, they had stood in battle together at the plains of Mordor with Oropher, he had seen his friend’s joy and his sorrow, he had witnessed the great serpents of the north fall to Thranduil’s wrath.   
“Any word on what happened with Tauriel?” the anger in his voice was checked but clearly there.  
“From what the guard were telling me is that she helped the dwarves escape and that is why Legolas was giving chase.” Galion handed a glass of water to Thranduil. “Thranduil you need to rest. We can make our way to Laketown when he has healed.”  
Legolas attempted to sit up again taking the water from his father, he seemed more awake this time. “How long have I been asleep?”   
“Less then a day.” Thranduil sighed, he wasn’t going be able keep his son in bed for very long. “Do you remember what happened.”  
Legolas attempted to move his bandaged arm around. “I had her pinned, I wasn’t paying attention and one of them must have gotten behind me.”   
Galion sighed, “Well they are most definitely heading towards the Lonely Mountain.” he rubbed his temples this was starting to give him a headache. What was the point of reclaiming gold when you are dooming all of the surrounding area. He was going to need more wine.   
“Start preparing the armies.” Thranduil muttered softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Bard pulled up the his last net of fish, it was going to be a long winter. Hunting was useless, nothing to hunt but spider’s according to the elves, nothing to fish but river weeds apparently. Thankfully trade had been good with the elves this year, those people always seemed to have something different to trade with the men. He was able to get some warm furs for the children this year instead of all of them huddled near the fire constantly like the last.  
He loaded the little fish he got onto his barge and prepared himself to depart back to his little home.  
Snap  
Bard turned around to see an elf with an arrow notched at his head, gathered around her were very wet dwarves.  
“Can I help you?” He was a little confused on why the elf maiden had a weapon pointed at him.  
The dwarf with the dark hair and fierce eyes stepped up to him. “ We are in need of food and weapons, take us to the Master of Laketown.” Bard looked at him incredulously he was very demanding for a dwarf.  
“My boat is not large enough for such a company.”  
The elf moved past him and pushed one of his containers over, “Thorin, there is room if he rids the food.”   
“Hey, what are you doing!” Bard pulled her off his boat, “Are you mad elf?”   
Thorin motioned for the others to start getting on the boat and tossing the cargo, Bard was pulled off to the side by the elf.   
“Listen man, we don’t have time to argue. King Thranduil will reward you generously if you help us.” she hissed. “Do I make myself clear.”  
Bard looked from her to the food that the dwarves were tossing out of his boat. Something didn’t seem right about her but he wasn’t going to attempt to fight her. “Fine, but no funny business.”

Laketown was nothing what Bilbo was expecting, rundown shack built up upon slits in the middle of this enormous lake, bridges and pathways had been built over and under and in between every building. What Bilbo noticed the most was the state of the people here, they seemed shocked to see the dwarves, more shocked to see Tauriel traveling with them he presumed.   
Bard had been quite the entire ride over only answering the occasional question Bilbo tossed his way. Tauriel and the others seemed to be getting along suprising well. She wasn’t like Thranduil, he at lest seemed rational. From what he had saw from her was odd.  
“We are here.” Bard said, tying the boat to the near by dock.   
“And where are we going to find the master of you town?” Thorin asked him, “We need food, supplies, weapons.”  
Bard shook his head “I cannot help you. I am just a bargemen, I took you this far, I have no way to supply a small army of dwarves. Perhaps you should have asked the King of Mirkwood to give you supplies.” he shot Tauriel a glace. “Now if you don’t mind I have a family I must return to.” Bard turned to leave the group. He had had enough of these people.  
“Hold on Bargmen,” Thorin approached him, “ My people and I need those supplies we must reach the mountain.”  
Bard stopped dead in his tracks. “The mountain. There is none of your kin in any mountains.” His heartbeat quickened at the thought of anything or anyone going near the mountain.  
“We mean to take back what is ours.” Thorin’s voice boomed.   
Bard stared at him shocked, “Your mad, the whole lot of you!” He pointed at Tauriel. “There is no way you came from Thranduil’s halls, he has warned us about that place and no one in their right mind would go up there.”  
Bilbo moved uncomfortably forward. “How about you just tell us where we can buy weapons?”  
“No weapons are sold to the people,” he rubbed his head. “ All iron is stored with the master of the lake.”  
“Them take us to him.” Tauriel ordered. 

The Mirkwood army was prepared to move out. Thranduil had done his best to convince his son to stay behind but there was no stopping Legolas when he had set his mind to something. Galion tightened the last buckle to the king’s armor making sure it was sung and tucked behind the maille before stepping back to admire his work.   
“You look like a king.” Galion beamed a bemused smile at his stoic friend.   
Thranduil rolled his eyes, “Well you are the king now,” he took off his crown of branches and placed it on Galion. “I expect my kingdom back in one piece when we return.”  
“I will keep the cellars full for your return.” his hand touched his heart and he extended his arm. Thranduil returned the gesture with a smile.  
The doors opened and Legolas entered in his new armor, he still hadn’t fully recovered from his wound. Seeing Gailon wearing his father’s crown he let out a small laugh and bow.   
“Greeting father.” he addressed to Gailon.  
Thranduil let out a burst of laughter causing Gailon to chuckle which then cause Legolas to laugh. They sat there enjoying the merriment for a moment before finally settling down.   
“Come Legolas, it is time.” Thranduil lead them down to the gates of their peaceful haven. Surrounding the gates was the great army of Mirkwood, each elf had been hand picked and trained since they were only elflings. Thranduil and the prince mounted their steed, the king on his great elk and his son on his favorite white horse.   
The gate’s opened, Legolas pressed his lips against his horn and with the blast they marched to Laketown.

Melil stood with Galion watching the last of the army march out of the landing, her heart was in knots. Legolas had given her his word that he would return but they were marching to make war with possibly a dragon. Galion was reassuring that they would return unharmed but he mind raced with every other possibility. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she tried to wipe them away but it just seemed to make it worse. Galion wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
“Come,” Galion led her down the halls, turning to the watch guard. “Open the gate for no one, on one leaves and no one come in until the King returns.”


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently when dwarves entered Laketown they were considered saviors, when they arrived to the Master they reveled to all around them their plan to take back Erebor and give back enough gold to build ten Laketown. Bard cared little for the grandiose promises because Thorin refused to acknowledge the fact that the dragon could come down a doom the town. Gold is useless if everyone was dead. No matter what he said though the Master and Thorin wouldn’t have anything to do with rational thinking. So he was going to take matters into his own hands, he gathered his children, and made them pack their things. He would take Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda to the elves in the woods and then he would return to here and watch the sky.  
Dawn was breaking over the horizon as Bard lead his family down to the dock’s where his barge was. They passed the procession sending off Thorin and his company, the cheers made his stomach twist in knots. As they neared the barge, three of the Master’s guard came up to them.  
“Halt, there Bard.” The captain stated picking at his teeth.  
“I must get to my boat Hallgrim.”   
“Yes, well no boats in or out. Master’s orders.” Hallgirm shrugged and turned to leave.  
“What about the western dock?” Bard asked rushing up to him.  
“Dock’s closed, Master’s orders.”  
Panic was starting to set in, “Why is the dock closed?” He was getting irradiated now  
Hallgirm sighed “Look Bard, I don’t make the rules. From what I heard there was an orc pack spotted near by and the Master has shut everything off. Just go home.”   
Bard motioned for the children to follow him back the way they came.  
“What’s wrong Da?” his youngest daughter, Tilda asked holding his hand.  
He put on a smile, “We are going to go back home, but I want you all to stay near the bottom of the house by the fishing boat.”  
“Why?” Bain asked, his son was the second oldest of the three and constantly getting into trouble.   
“Just do as I say Bain, there is little time to explain.” he rushed them now.   
“Seems like we have more then enough time.” scolded Sigird, his oldest daughter, the spitting image of his dearly departed wife, she constantly was keeping their little family in check.  
Bard sighed. “There is danger coming and we must be ready to leave.” Tilda’s hand tightened around his. “Nothing will happen to you my little flower.” he swooped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek.

There it was…the lonely mountain….Erebor. There home, looking upon it was moving, Thorin had to stop himself from shedding a tear when he told Bilbo of the stories that came back to him. The outlook that they stood on showed all the of the majesty of the great gates of old. Thorin looked to his sister sons their smiles showed the awe that only Erebor could bring. They were finally here. Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo.  
“Are you ready my friend.” he smiled.  
Bilbo grinned warmly, “Let’s get this over with shall we.” They started making their way down the long stairs that led down through the ruins of Dale. Tauriel looked back towards the woods barely visible to the dwarf eye but as clear as day to an elf. Everything seemed oddly quite. Kili nudged her.  
“Everything ok.”   
“It’s nothing, it is just quite that’s all.” she assured, moving with the group.  
As the walked the dwarves told Tauriel of their adventure, she was shocked at all the things they had seen. They had met a man that could change into a bear! She was enthralled by the world outside of Mirkwood. As they climbed up and around the mountain, Thorin spoke of the riches inside and the glory of the halls and how they had hollowed inside of the mountain to make an entire city protected by rock. Tauriel listened with a thirst, she had grown fond of these folk, she felt like she was at home with them. Something she had never felt when she lived with the elves, it was like all they wanted was to be cut off from the world away from all this splendor.  
As the reached reached there goal the party quickened. It was nearing dusk and they still hadn’t found where the hidden door stood. They reached a small outcropping and Thorin let out a shout of joy.   
“Come Bilbo look!” He hurriedly rushed him over to where the stone of the mountain laid smooth.  
“This is it?” Bilbo was confused at what he was looking at.  
“The rock is smooth here!” Thorin exclaimed. “This is the door spoken of on the map!”  
The company rushed to the wall and started furiously tapping and banging on the wall looking for some sort of sign of a key hole. Tauriel looked over the map with Thorin.  
“This is the place.” she muttered “But what does it mean by the last light of Durin’s day.”  
“Does it not mean sunset?” He asked her.  
“Wouldn’t it just say sunset then?” Now she was confused.  
Bilbo shrugged overhearing them, he watched the sun move slowly towards nightfall. They didn’t have alot of time left. He could see Thorin was getting nervous, they should have found it by now. He pushed Balin out of the way and ran his finger’s down every nook and cranny. Nothing.  
The sun beneath the horizon and darkness settled on the company. Thorin cursed and punched the flat stone in front of him. This couldn’t all be for nothing it had to be here!   
“The moon.” whispered Bilbo getting up and pointing up to the sliver disk in the sky. “Everyone get away from the rock!” The all backed up letting the moonlight fall of the stone. Slowly an ethereal light seemed to glow from the inside of the stone gathering to the hidden keyhole.  
Thorin hurriedly twisted the key hands shaking with excitement. “ Bilbo you genius.”  
Thunk  
The door slide open and the dwarves sat in stunned silence as the looked into the dark stone corridor. Kili’s hand moved and grasped at Tauriel’s. She looked down to see his eye bright with unshed joy.  
“We are home.” he whispered


	12. Chapter 12

Thranduil moved his army out of the woods, as they traveled he noticed the odd silence of the country. Nothing moved, nothing from the scouts, nothing that the tree’s spoke of, something was wrong. The only sounds he heard was Legolas softly humming and the footfalls of his men. The king shifted on his elk, they were nearing Laketown, he definitely didn’t want to march everyone in with little routes to escape if the dragon did descend on them. Perhaps a small band helping the men escape was the best choice.   
Where are we going Great King?  
Thranduil heard the familiar sneer of Scatha, his head wrung as the serpent spoke. Nothing that concern’s you.  
It does, you have taken me out of your fortress.  
His teeth gritted, “Just be quiet.”  
Legolas stopped humming and look confusedly at his father that was glaring his elk. “Is all well, Ada?”  
It was Thranduil’s turn to look confused, “Of course, why did you stop your song?” his son’s gazed turned more worried.  
“You said to be quite.”  
“Not you, I was just thinking, apparently out loud.” he smiled softly. “Tell me what shall we do when we arrive at Laketown.”  
Legolas looked behind him at the procession of the army, “We should make camp near Laketown and only take a few men in,” He gaze look long off. “We would need to take the men out quickly though.”   
Thranduil smirked proudly at his son, “Good, then that is what we shall do.”   
Legolas look shocked his father rarely took any advice from him outside of where the scouts and guards should be in the forest. “A-are you, I mean, What do you think we should do?”  
“I think you are turning into a fine leader Legolas. And I wouldn’t take your advice if I knew it wasn’t sound.” he could see his son’s ears go bright red. “Though you are to stay by my side at all times, understood.”   
“Yes, Ada.” Legolas bowed his head slightly. Night fell on the elves and they could see the light’s of Laketown’s many home flicker on. 

Bard had been pacing his small hovel as night fell, this was ridiculous, he eyes fell on the black arrow that he had mounted on the wall long ago. He pulled it down, it was made of a some sort of dwarfish steel and was almost as long has he was. Damn them all! How in all of middle earth was he going to fire this at a dragon? He grabbed his bow and his quiver full of arrows and strapped them to his back. Perhaps he could blind the thing if it came down to it.  
Bain poked his head from the staircase and watch his father.  
“What is that for?”   
“Bain.” his father gave him a stern look, “You are not making matters, easy are you?”   
The boy smiled “Of course.”  
A deep rumble shook the house to the core. Bard’s face paled. The dragon was alive.

Tauriel leaped and threw herself behind the cover of a stone column. She hadn’t seen anything so big in her life. Dragon fire burst all around her and she heard Fili and Kili whoop for joy. As soon as the dragon fire stopped she saw the old forges light up and ran for her life. The rest of the dwarves split up each did what they could to lure the beast to the Gallery of Kings. She and Balin threw as many Flash-flames as they could distracting the dragon from Thorin as he slid on a river of molten gold. As Balin threw the last one the dragon caught sight of Thorin and lunged at him, missing him as he went under the ledge.  
She ran with her comrades down the halls as fast as they could toward the Gallery, each step was echoed with the rumble of Smaug barreling down towards them. She jumped and caught the chain leading down to the floor quickly lurching behind the pillar with the rest of the her new found friends.   
The dragon burst through the wall’s of the Gallery and landed in the center of the room, it seemed to sniff the air. The mountain rumbled with it’s voice.  
“I can smell you Dwarf.” Smaug turned to where Thorin was standing atop the stone cast. “I am King Under the Mountain.”   
Thorin smirked.” This will never be your Kingdom, these are dwarf lands, and this is dwarf gold.” With a shout they tugged at the chains letting loose the rock that formed the cast.   
Smaug’s eye glistened with the reflection of the enormity of the gold in front of him, they watch as the dragon, for a moment, was entranced. But before they knew it the gold burst into a molten waterfall of riches, it covered the dragon as Smaug thrashed around.  
“It BURNS!!” His voice screeched, “I’LL SHOW YOU REVENGE SCUM!” Smaug burst through the gate’s of Erebor and took to the sky.  
As he flew they heard his shout “The world shall burn before me, I am fire. I AM DEATH.”


	13. Chapter 13

Thranduil watch as the night sky light up as Smaug descended onto LakeTown. He barely heard the gasp of horror from his men over the sound of the dragon wings thumping through the night sky, his mind filled with the screams from long ago. They were too late. Damn that selfish Thorin, he was dense as the rocks he craved. His anger was thick in his voice as he spoke.   
“We must move quickly, Legolas take the army down to Dale. You are to wait for my return, move like the night, let no one see you.” Legolas looked confused for a moment but regained his composure.   
“What if you don’t return.” Legolas’s voice was low, Thranduil could see the fear in his eye’s, he pulled his sons head close to his.  
“You are to do what you need to then, do I make myself clear?”   
Legolas nodded. Thranduil signaled for his personal guard to come with him, thirty elves stepped out and followed the king towards Laketown.  
He turned to face the army that he was left with, there were thousands of his people here. Panic started to rise in his throat, he did his best to push the panic back.  
“We are to march to Dale as fast as we can.” He spurred his horse to a faster pace. He could hear the faster march of his people, they matched his heartbeat that also seemed to move up to his throat. He looked at the dragon getting ever closer to the town, he cursed himself for not being able to kill the dwarves when he had the chance. And now his father was running head long into dragon fire. He shook his head he needed to focus or he was going to get everyone killed.

Chaos had rained down on Laketown, the first blast from the dragon cut the town in half with fire. Bard dragged his children to the small fishing boat paddling as fast as he could through the maze of the other trying to do the same. He muttered every curse he could think of towards anyone that came to mind. The children screamed as the dragon passed above, knocking a roof off the house near them.  
“Stay down.” He told them pushing the boat as fast as he could.  
“Bain I need you to paddle.”  
Bain was fixated on the dragon passing back and forth above them. Bard gave his son a little shove. “Bain!”  
Before the boy could answer a voice called out from one of the piers. “You there, are you an archer?” Bard looked to see an elf dressed in sliver armor.  
“Yes.” Bard answered, the elf signaled to one of other elves.  
“My guard will protect your children, you need to come with me.” the guard pulled Bard off the boat, the elf dressed in sliver grabbed his arm and started to drag him.  
“Now just wait, I need to be with my childern.” Bard said pulling away.  
“They are safe with my guard,” the elf turned to face him and Bard noticed the circlet on his head. “I need your skills.”  
Bard turned to see Tilda and Sigird crying out. He faced the king. “Where do you need me?”

Bain watched his father running off with the sliver elf, the was moving them fast through the burning town.   
“MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!” a nasally voice screeched at them. The barge that the Laketown Master was on was overfilling with gold as it knocked as ran over the smaller boats in the way. But what Bain’s eyes landed on was not the gold but the large black bow resting on the piles of gold. The elf they were with muttered something Bain could only imagine was a curse as the knocked into the side of the large barge.  
Bain took his chance and jumped out of the their little boat on top the barge shocking the Master’s guards and grabbing the Black bow and jumping to the other side of the pier. He tucked the bow, nearly two heads taller then him, and raced to where he last saw his Da. 

Thranduil moved through the burning rubble, he need to get up high. Smaug burned through the town again, knocked though the town like it was nothing.   
“There!” Bard pointed to the high bell tower as he ran towards. Thranduil followed him, he hoped the man had a steady hand.  
As they climbed the bell tower, Thranduil could see the carnage that was unleashed upon them. Homes had been turned to ash….  
I smell fire   
Scatha was in full force in his mind, the white wyrm was thrashing causing his head to spin constantly. He was only going to have one chance to do this correctly but he needed the man to have a true aim.   
“You will get your chance.”  
The man looked at him oddly. “You ok, elf king.”  
Thranduil chided himself. “I am fine.”  
Bard pulled his bow and took a shot after shot at the dragon. Each arrow hit it’s mark but the hide of the beast was impenetrable just as he feared.   
Let me free Let me free Let me free Let me free  
The damn thing was going to drive him insane, last thing he wanted was to live out the rest of his life with Elrond hovering over him.   
“Da!”   
Thranduil and Bard turned around to see Bain climbing onto the platform they were on.  
“Bain what are you doing here!!!” Bard grabbed his son by his shoulders, his eyes filled with tears. “Why aren’t you with your sisters!”  
Bain showed his father the Black Bow, it glistened with an otherworldly light, “Because you need this.” the boy was definitely his child.  
As the dragon made another pass the tips of it’s great wings cut off the top of the bell tower, landing on multiple home the gaze of the dragon caught sight of the three.   
“A Bowman, a boy, and-” it took a deep breathe, seeming to savor the flavor on the air. “Elf King. I have smelled your kind in my mountain.”  
Bard attempted to pull the great bow. It wasn’t able to pull back for it’s full flight. He just wasn’t tall enough to use it neither was the king who only stood a few inches taller then him.   
“Damnnit, do something elf! I need time.”  
Do something   
Thranduil’s could feel the dizziness over taking him, quickly he held the opal in his palm feeling the cool stone. Scatha bashed and twisted inside his mind.  
“Like a cross bow.” Thranduil huffed.  
“What!”  
“Shoot the damn thing like a crossbow!” Thranduil whipped around, Bard could see the sweat rolling down his face. Quickly he unstrung the bow and shoved it over two of the support posts. Bard restrung the bow as fast as he could.   
Thranduil turned to the Dragon.  
You only have one chance to do this right  
Do you doubt me? LET ME FREE!  
The shout caused Thranduil to drop to his knees clutching his head.  
“After this rubble has burned perhaps I should pay the elves a visit.”  
Each step Smaug took shook the little tower back and forth. “I can’t get the shot, he is moving too much!”  
Thranduil took one last look at the opal and tossed it in the air, striking it with his blade as it came down. For him time seemed to slow down and almost stop entirely as the form of the Great White Wyrm pulsed to form towards Smaug. Scatha glowed with a otherworldly aura slithering to and fro nearing the fire drake. Smaug stopped moving and reared up to meet the what once and been Scatha.  
Bard saw his chance and let the Black arrow fly true to it’s mark. Smaug let out a screech and thrashed.  
“DECIVERS!! CONJURERS!!” Smaug leaped into the air croaking out it’s last breath and fell.   
Free  
The spirit of the wyrm faded from Thranduil’s mind and the elf king passed out. The tower they stood on toppled over, and they crashed through a nearby home that was somehow intact. Bard grasped for his son checking him over making sure the boy wasn’t injured.  
“Bain you wonderful idiot!” he plated kisses on his sons face causing his son to squirm in protest.  
Bard looked around for the elf king, he saw a flash of the blonde hair underneath some of the rubble. Quickly he and his son pushed the rubble off of him, Bard checked the kings pulse. He was alive thank the heavens.   
“Quick Bain help me get him up.” Bard and his son lifted the king up and headed out the broken house.


	14. Chapter 14

Galion realized he was a nervous drinker in his old age. He apparently couldn’t take a day when the palace empty without Thranduil and Legolas. He know Melil was finding it hard to stay busy. Perhaps he should throw a party, most likely wouldn’t get to be quite as fun as the many that Thranduil insisted on throwing. Those tended to get out of hand. His train of thought was interpreted as Melil entered the throne room.  
He straightened up on the huge throne, the seat was extremely comfortable he could see why his friend was constantly draped over the thing.  
“Relax, Galion I am not here for business.” She came and sat on the steps and sighed.   
He relaxed again and took another sip of wine, he poured a glass for his friend. She accepted it taking a long drink, the wine warmed her body sending a tingle down to her bare feet. No wonder Thranduil loved this stuff, it was intoxicating. The goblet’s clinked as they took another long sip.  
After a few drinks the room was filled with laughter and half mumbled songs of the now intoxicated steward, maiden, few servents that had trickled in, and the gaurds of the room.  
Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf were not expecting to be greeted by a stumbling guard when they were led up to Thranduil usually sat.   
“Ai! Look who it is.” The guard spun around bowing deeply to Elrond almost falling over in the process.  
Galion smiled drunkenly from the throne. “Welcome, friend, care for a drink?”  
Gandalf stood there shocked, he knew that Mirkwood never really shied away from the vices but this was something else. What on this earth was this? Galadriel stifled a laugh.  
“Where is Thranduil?” Elrond asked sternly. Melil laughed.  
“Can’t you see he is on the throne.” she giggled, one of the servants cackled almost falling over.  
Elrond threw his hand up exasperated. This is why he didn’t invited Thranduil to Rivendell he would turn his peaceful home into chaos.  
Galadriel’s voice rang out clear causing all the fall silent. “Where is King?”  
Galion cleared his throat “He took the army and Legolas to Laketown.”  
Gandalf huffed of course he did. 

Thorin and his company rejoiced as the watched the dragon Smaug fall into the lake below. Finally the fight was over.   
“Come!” the dwarves gathered to the gates of Erebor “We need to repair the gates, soon all of middle earth will know of the fall of Smaug.” He pulled Tauriel off to the side. “I need to know I can trust you elf. You have helped us so far but how do I know you won’t betray me like you did the Elf King.”   
Her eye’s traveled to Kili and then back to Thorin, “Because I found my heart.” Thorin nodded, he was still going to keep an eye on her either way. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas had not stopped pacing the tent since they had arrived, they army had settled into Dale fairly hidden from what he could tell. He watched the battle from a little perch he found while making sure everyone was settled. Now the people of Laketown were filtering gradually, and he was constantly checking for his father. Most of the his guards returned escorting most of the women and children. Faintly he heard the familiar thudding of his father’s elk, rushed out of the tent trying to hide his excitement. Instead of his father atop the great elk it was a dark haired man, Legolas came up to him, as he got closer he saw that his father was collapsed on the man’s back, he signaled for the guards to help him.   
“What happened?”  
“I do not know, he collapsed when I shot at the dragon. Are you the captain here.”   
The guards pulled Thranduil off his mount and headed inside the tent. “Yes, I am Legolas. Are you the Master?”  
“No, I am just a bargemen,” He pulled his son off the elk, extending his hand to Legolas “Bard. Is the Master not here?”  
“None have seen him yet.”   
One of the woman walking past them shouted “I saw him fall into the lake with all our gold. Good riddence.” and she spat at the ground.  
“I can’t say that I am sad about that.” Bard agreed.  
“DA! BAIN!” Tilda and Sigird flung themselves into his arms. Bard buried his face in his two daughters thanking any gods listening that his daughters were safe.   
“Legolas.” An elf beckoned from the entrance of the tent.   
He entered, the healer explained to him that his father just seemed asleep and that he was not injured. Legolas dismissed them and sat in the chair next to his father. By dawn they would move out back to Mirkwood with the men if they had too, he didn’t like staying here and didn’t want to wait any longer. Something was coming he could feel in his bones.

The last stone was placed on the repaired gate and Thorin stepped back to admire the handiwork, patting Bilbo on the back he pulled his friend off to the side.  
“You don’t know how grateful I am that you are here Bilbo.”   
Bilbo looked down shyly at his feet, “Come on Thorin, you could have done this with out me.”  
Thorin shook his head, “No my friend, I couldn’t have.”  
“Well there is one thing.” Bilbo reached his hand in his coat and revealed the Arkenstone. “I wanted to hold on to this until I was certain that it was safe.” He smiled at Thorin.  
Thorin pulled him into an embrace and held the stone above his head showing it to his company. “The gem of the King!” Turning to Bilbo “ How can I ever begin to repay you.”

Tauriel wandered through the massive hall’s in awe, it seemed like they carved out every inch of the mountain, not one wall was left unsmoothed. She made her way further down and noticed Fili and Kili going though the sea of gold that blanketed the bottom of most of the mountain. She picked up her pace and jumped the last couple of stair cases down to join them.  
Fili had draped himself in a deep red furs and a crown was sitting lopsided upon his head. She gave him a mock curtsy.   
Kili rolled down the hill of coins. “You wouldn’t believe what we found.”  
She raised her eye brows “What did you find?”  
Kili opened a box filled with pure white gems that seemed to shimmer with there own light. Tauriel let out a very audible gasp and picked up the necklace, the stone’s were set in the whitest silver she had ever seen.  
“Thorin say’s as long as I take them as part of my share I can do whatever I please with them.”  
“What do you plan on doing with them?” she place the necklace back in the box. Kili grinned ear to ear  
“I plan on giving them to the only star I see.”   
Fili let out a very loud groan and fell over. Tauriel’s face turned as red as her hair.  
“What is mother going to say when you bring home an elf?” Fili covered his eyes with coins.  
“I don’t care.” said Kili putting down the box. “Here sit down.”   
She knelt onto the piles of gemstones, Kili brushed her hair out of the way and fastened the necklace around her throat. Tauriel looked at the box, it was carved and painted with deceptions of trees and simple woodland creatures all around the sides. The vines traveled up to the lid and nestled in between two antlers was a sliver star. Her fingers brushed the gems around her throat, she knew what these gems were.  
“Kili I--”  
Kili kissed her passionately and she melted, kissing him back. Fili let out another groan.


	15. Chapter 15

Thranduil stretched, he hadn’t slept that well since before Legolas was born, he could finally hear his own thoughts without a sarcastic muttering of that blasted wyrm. Sitting up he called one of his servants, they brought him something to eat and drink.  
“Where is Legolas?” he asked.  
“He insisted on scouting my lord.” answered the servant pouring him his drink.   
“Good is the Lake Master here?”  
“Shall I fetch him.”  
“No, just leave me here talking to myself. Yes, go fetch him.”  
The servant hurriedly left the tent returning shortly with Bard followed by his three children. Thranduil raised his eyebrows surprised.  
“I wasn’t aware that you were the Master, Dragonslayer” he bowed his head slightly.  
“I wasn’t either till this morning.” he looked tired, exhausted, and about ready to fall over. “Children why do you run along and let me have a moment with the King.”   
Thranduil smiled as he watch the little ones leave. “You have been blessed with such fine children.”   
“Thank you. May I ask why you wanted to see me?”  
“Sit,” He motioned to the seat across from him. “When are your people ready to move out?”  
“Move out? We can’t move from here.”  
The elf king cocked his head to the side, “Why? Your people have nothing here.”  
“They have been telling me that the dwarves made a deal with the former Master, supplies and weapons in exchange for a share of the gold to rebuild the town.”  
The look that Thranduil wore did not fill Bard with joy, he seemed to choose his next words carefully “I do not believe that they are going to honor that agreement.”  
“I at least have to try.” Bard sank into his chair resting his head back. “What do we do if the refuse?”  
“The people of Laketown are always welcome to stay in Mirkwood.” Thranduil took a sip of his drink. “I would like to avoid war but I wouldn’t say no to ridding the mountain of that rabble.”  
“I shall ride out in the morning then.” Bard got up to leave.  
“Please do join me and my son for dinner tonight, and feel free bring your little ones.”  
Bard nodded and took his leave.

Legolas and his scouts returned a few hours later, nothing to report just a few crows heading to and fro from Erebor. The sinking feeling in his stomach grew heavier and heavier, he knew something was amiss he just couldn’t find out what was making him so uneasy.  
Entering his father’s tent he was greeted with a cup of wine and told what was to happen in the morning. Evening soon fell and Bard returned again followed by his children. Tilda and Sigird where enthralled with his fathers stories of ages long past, while Bain was much more interested in interrogating him about everything from the animals to battle tactics. Legolas was more amused more then anything and was quickly growing fond of the boy.   
Bard and Thraduil by the end of the night agreed on an alliance between the two races, they would all march, army included to the front gates, demand the men get the gold they were promised and leave. Bringing the force of the elves with them should leave Thorin with little choice and if there was any surprise they had an army already with them. Legolas had voiced his concern about the seemingly vanishing act that the orcs seemed to have done, so the scouts where double and sent out with signal arrows to fire when danger was near. There wasn’t much to do but wait for morning. He hated waiting.

The sun rose with a brilliant red and Bilbo watched as the elvish army marched towards the mountain, led by the elfish King on his enormous elk and the bargeman on a horse. Behind them followed the young blonde elf! Bilbo whispered thanks to the ones listening. Then remembered that they were leading an army towards where he stood and rushed down to alert the others.

Tauriel had spent her first night away from the stars but finally at peace with her heart. Her hand touched her throat where the white gems sat, the guilt that she had felt the night before had passed now overtaken with the memory of the passionate night before. She had discarded the clothes that signified her position in the woodland realm and opted for the dress and that she had found among some of what used to be the men of Dale. The dress was a deep blue dark as the night sky, edges trimmed with gold shapes like the dwarven patterns in the kingdom. She wore a jacket made of dark fur kept her pleasantly warm in the cold mountain.   
As she headed to the gates she saw the others. Thorin wore the crown of his forefathers, full armor, and carried a bow with his as he made his way to the top of the gates.

Legolas shifted nervously watching the hills for any warning from his scouts. Ahead of him sat Bard and his father calling for Thorin to show himself. It seemed to take for ever for the new dwarf king to show himself and when he did Thorin shot and arrow at his fathers path.  
“We come for what we are owed Dwarf Master!” Bard shouted. “We mean no harm.”  
“We?” Thorin’s voice rang out with a clear venom.  
“We came to the aid of Laketown when we knew the dragon would be awakened,” Thranduil’s voice was sickly sweet when he answered Thorin.  
“Thorin you promised the people of Laketown enough so we could rebuild ourselves.” Bard interjected “Does the King of Erebor not keep to his promises?”  
Thorin gritted his teeth, he could see what was going on, the filthy men had been working for that elf all along. His eye’s traveled up to focus on Legolas. Notching another arrow he let one fly towards the elf.  
“Not one gem, not one coin will go to you traitor’s!!!” his arrow never made it to it’s target. Thranduil’s sword shattered the projectile faster then Bard could blink.   
Bard and Thranduil glanced at eachother and nodded, this was useless. They turned and Thranduil signaled the army to march back to Dale.  
As Legolas turned a streak of bright red powder streaked across the eastern morning sky. His stomach sank like a boulder.  
“Na i rhûn, Ada! To the east!”  
Bard and Thranduil look to wear the streak was faintly painting the sky, red meant danger. A harsh laugh and whooping from Thorin and the others was heard.  
“Do you think I wouldn’t have an army of my own ELF!” He screamed  
Legolas eyes scanned the other horizons. Nothing from Dale, but the west let loose the red stripe in the sky. He could see the scouts racing back from both directions.  
“Back to Dale!” Thranduil ordered, the army marched faster as the dwarven armies first appeared over the hills. The dwarven horn blasted, Bard turned to see them pouring down to protect the gates. He heart dropped. Ahead of him the red streak.  
“Legolas, Linta, Get to Dale!” Thranduil shouted. Legolas broke off from the main army with the faster riders keeping up with his speed. Bard checked behind them and saw that the two armies of the dwarves had merged.   
“Dar-” Thranduil halted the forward march, as the ground shook beneath them all, with a great crash three great worms burst through the earth below.  
Bard’s eye’s were wide as saucers he looked to his ally, Thranduil seemed to be just as shocked. “What are we to do?” He looked back again to see the dwarves marching on them?   
Wargs came pouring in through the massive holes that scared the ground. Orcs followed, a seemingly endless hoard, after that were the trolls.   
“The Orcs are the real threat, we need to protect the city.” Thranduil and Bard marched. 

Thorin watched the chaos unfolded below, this had turned out better then expected. The elves and men would die fighting the orcs he wouldn’t have to do a thing. He chuckled to himself, how dare those men ask for a share of his gold. How dare those peasants ally themselves with that traitorous kin! His fist slammed onto the rock. Bilbo look at him, something was changing inside his friend, he could see it in his twisted gaze as he gazed down at the battlefield.  
“Are you really going to let them get slaughtered?” Biblo swallowed.   
“It was there own folly that led them to us. Do not pity the ignorance of those fools.” Thorin’s hand rested on his shoulder, his voice was thick with hatred.

Legolas was by no means the fastest rider in middle earth but he was faster then the wargs. He and his little envoy of men made it to Dale warning the men to prepare or battle. The woman and children needed to get to a point where they could defend themselves easily, but time had run out. Wargs leaped over the crumpled walls of the destroyed city, crawling through every whole they could find.   
He let his arrows fly each one hitting its mark, the screams were deafening to his ears. He made his way through the city gathering what people he could and either sending them to fight or to defend the common folk. As he made his way through a pack of orcs he heard a familiar sound.  
“BAIN!!!!” the screech echoed by the thudding of massive footfalls.  
Legolas followed the crashes and saw that the three children had been cornered by a cave troll. Sigrid had managed to stab it with a dagger and Bain attempting to protecting his younger sister while dodging the chain whipped by the creature. Barley looking at the troll Legolas shot three arrow into the face of the thing, it landed dead on the stone ground. Quickly he pulled them onto his horse.  
“Why aren’t you with the others!”  
Sigird’s eyes were red with anger. “There isn’t any more room!”   
“Hold on then.”

When are armies clashed, Bard felt his bones shake. The elves were fast and deadly but the orcs numbered them 3-1, his men were barley holding there own. Just fishermen, he thought. He was constantly checking behind him looking at the dwarf army hoping that they would help. Thranduil fought along side him, his face dashed with orc blood, blue eye’s seeming to glow. Bard silently thanked any god listening that he wasn’t an orc, he would be terrified of the elf king if he was.   
A horn blast sounded from behind them, Thranduil knew what was going to happen. He didn’t need the gift of forsight or the power to touch a mind, his instincts where sharper then that, he could feel the dwarves marching onto them. Thorin was going to attempt to his three enemies in one swoop.   
“Rimbë- ana me” the elves around him moved back into formation, preparing for a charge. “Bard we need to move quickly to Dale.”   
Bard nodded helping the agonizing push to Dale. They were close now. He could see the people fighting for their lives. Then like a streak of lightning he saw Legolas riding out from the town followed by a large pack of orcs on wargs. What had really caught his eye was Bain shooting arrows from the back the princes horse. Panic started to set in as noticed Sigrid sitting in front of his son clutching onto the elf. And his heart stopped when he saw his youngest huddled against the front of the elf prince.   
By the time they had gotten to Dale it was over run with orcs, the elves moved as quick as the wind through the town slaughtering as many as they could picking up what little survivors there were, a making there way to the outlook. 

Legolas rode as fast as he could up the side of the Ravenhill outlook, the higher he was the better chance he was going to have fighting these orcs one by one. Bain had spend his arrows shooting behind them as the fled. Legolas only had one left, the golden one used only by him and his father to signal that one of them was in danger. He was going to have to wait to use it right now he needed to get to a place he could leave the little ones.   
They had to dismount, the hill was too steep for his horse. Legolas had the three stay close to him as the made the climb to the top. Below he could hear the sounds of the warg pack nearing when they reached the top he saw a frozen river set in between two destroyed outlook towers. He ushered them there.  
“Stay here, stay quite. The wargs will be here soon and you need to stay hidden.” They nodded and he quickly made his way back to the frozen river hoping to distract the enemy from noticing that he was minus three people. 

The orc that led the pack was a massive brute standing at least a head taller then Legolas, body wide with muscle, holding two broad blades. The orc sneered.  
“Deaavh avo gith elfiukh braav”  
Legolas rolled out of the way of the swinging blade, he slashed and dodged the blows the best he could. He noticed a few of the wargs circling him and the orc out of the comer of his eyes,   
The were pushing him to the back of the outcropping and he really did have much a choice. Ten orcs, twelve wargs, he could do it, he needed an opening. He jumped and tossed one of his dagger skewering one of the wargs to the frozen river, like the wind he raced over slashing at another. The big brute was close behind, he moved fast for his size. Legolas slide under the enemy and kicked off his back knocking him over.  
“Baukavard! Thrak alnej hiuk kok! Nagir avhe uknow wiavh hiuk gijak.”   
They moved closer to strike the elf down. Legolas notched the golden arrow and let it sail in the sky. He was out of time.


	16. Chapter 16

Gandalf and Elrond had bid the Lady of the Golden Wood farewell when they left the Mirkwood halls, now they were wishing they hadn’t. The battle field before them was blooded. Dale had somehow become more ransacked. They fought down to were Thranduil and Bard were making a stand, Gandalf moving quickly confronting the elf king.  
“What on this green earth are you doing?”  
Rage built up in Thranduil’s face as he faced the old wizard. “What does it look like I am doing, Mithrandir? Bard where are the dwarves?”  
Bard stuck his head above the wall dwarves were everywhere attack orc, elf, and man. “They are already on us.”  
“Sound the horn we are retreating.” Thranduil tossed the horn to Bard and the blast sounded.  
“Elrond.” Thranduil looked at the elf uncomfortably.  
“Thranduil, I see you are still causing trouble.” Thranduil’s gaze darkened at his words.   
“Hold your tongue,” Thranduil started to move away.  
“Thranduil we came to warn you there is another army coming your way.” That stopped the elf king.   
“You didn’t come to warn me Elrond. You came to warn your dwarves that you sent my way.” Elrond took a deep breathe, Thranduil was like a wildfire when he was angry, they had clashed before and they would undoubtedly clash again he just didn’t want it do be right now.   
“And now we are telling you, they are coming from Ravenhill.”   
Bard grabbed Thranduil’s arm upon hearing this. “That is wear Legolas was going with my children.” Thranduil look toward the outlook and paled, gold. A bright stripe of gold. He barley heard Bard over the sound of Doriath that was growing in his mind. Flashes of the past flew past his eyes as he watching the gold in the air, the roar of dragons echoed, the cries of his beloved star. He was shaking.  
“Thranduil!” Bard shook him, the elf seemed to be frozen in fear.   
Thranduil turned to Elrond “Get our people out of here.” with a quick whistle Thranduil called his elk, dragged Bard onto his steed, and bolted to Ravenhill.

 

Thorin, Kili, Fili, Biblo and Tauriel moved towards to Ravenhill. Thorin had left the mountain once the elves started the retreat, he had a fine army that would protect his gold. He needed to get to top of Ravenhill, there he would see if the rumors that Gandalf spoke of was true. Was Azog still alive? He remembered the battle in Moria long ago, his father struck down by pale white orc. He took a deep breathe. As they walked they noticed the bodies of orcs slowly becoming more and more thick.   
“Looks like we will have company.” Bilbo muttered, making sure not to touch any of the dead orcs.   
“Definitely an elf from the looks of the arrows.” Agreed Kili, pulling himself up to a set of stairs.   
The were at the top now, the massive waterfall was frozen and on top they saw bodies of the fallen wargs and orcs. Black blood stained the snow, frozen where if had landed.  
Tauriel shuttered when her eyes fell to the three children of man huddled around the fallen elf. Thorin had seen them too and made his way towards them.   
“GO AWAY!!” shouted Sigrid tossing a rock, it didn’t make it very far.  
Thorin stopped watching the rock skitter over the frozen river, he turned at the child bemused. “There is another orc army on it’s way.”   
Sigrid turned to what Thorin assumed was her brother and whispered something. Tauriel was by Thorins side now. “Should we help move them, they are just children.” Thorin nodded and she moved towards the little group.  
Her felt her stomach tighten when she saw what the three children where protecting. It was Legolas. His eyes where shut and he was bleeding from a wound on his leg. Orc blood stained his face and hair and his arm looked like it had been chewed on by a warg.   
“What happened?” her voice low.  
“The warg knocked him into the stone and Bain….” Sigrid looked to her brother who was holding the elvish dagger. “Bain saved him.”   
“Tauriel if they won’t move, leave then we must be ready to ambush the orcs.” Thorin had moved to one of the broken towers with his sister sons and Bilbo.   
“Get out of here.” She told them as she moved away. 

 

The cold felt amazing on his back, what didn’t feel great was the burning in his arm and leg. He pulled himself up, his head was ringing. Tilda practically jumped into his arms almost knocking him over again.  
“There is another orc army coming!” Bain handed him his dagger. “We need to get out of here!”  
Legolas did his best to stand, his leg felt like fire and he could barely move his arm.   
“Stay close” he told the little ones as they slowly moved across the frozen river. Bain carried his little sister as the moved, it was oddly silent up here. Nothing but the chill of the wind. Suddenly Legolas stopped.  
“There is a foul voice in the air. Quickly!” They quickened there pace but not fast enough, orcish arrows filled the air.  
“Run!” and the children ran, sliding out of his vision over a ledge. They were cunning, he thought to himself, they would be fine.  
Legolas picked up a few of the orc arrows and fired back, hearing the occasional grunt as he hit someone. If he was going to live he needed to find a perch and on a mountain top there wasn’t much higher he could go.

Thorin tore through the orcs that made their way to him. He saw the eagles flying above them, apparently they owed Gandalf alot. He watch the elf prince struggle to strike and dodge the blows from his enemies, the brat was bleeding and moving slower and slower. Thorin smirked today was a good day. He had his gold, his enemies had slaughtered each other, and he didn’t have to waste the lives of his own.   
With a leap pure white warg slammed into the frozen river, atop the steed was Azog. The orc was scarred, his arm that had been cut off long ago had been replaced with a jagged sword. Azog caught site of the limping elf and grinned.  
Tauriel went to go shoot the orc but Thorin stopped her. “Leave them.” 

Legolas saw the white warg and its master heading towards him. Eru save him, he just wanted to go home. He prepared himself for the clash that would never come. Instead his father’s elk slammed in the pair knocking the orc off his warg. Bard and his children were crowed on the elk, almost falling off when the steed knocked into the orc. Legolas moved towards them quickly, happy to see his father well.   
Thranduil quickly sliced off the wargs head, dispatching the creature heartlessly. The orc lunged for the king but was just as quickly cut down.   
Thorin watched in shock as they little party moved down the outlook. That was it. He look up to watch the eagles chasing the remaining orc army away. He looked to Bilbo who was staring wide-eyed at the battlefield.   
“Come Bilbo. Let us celebrate.” Thorin patted his back.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you everyone who waited and read this!! This was my first attempt to write something sorta complete.   
Sorry the ending is a little abrupt I had no idea what I was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will adding more, please feel free to comment and leave reviews or critiques. Thank you so much!


End file.
